


Reader And The Skeletons

by PoisonusButterCups



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonusButterCups/pseuds/PoisonusButterCups
Summary: A bunch of stories in one book! All with your favorate skeletons(Btw there may be more AUs I might add but i'm not so sure yet)





	1. Hello!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi how are ya?

Welcome to this book! In here you will find a bunch of stories revolving around reader and some skeletons! I'll be posting the first Story soon!


	2. Black Widow Spider (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically reader is a spider

"Hey sweetheart~ whats a pretty little thing like you doing in the woods at night alone? It's dangerous you know"

You turned to be face a human, from what you could tell this human was drunk. Perfect~

"Ah yes, i'm on my way home" You said, "that accent of yours...your not from here are you sweetheart? In that case how about you come with me? I can show you a good time if you come with me~" he said as he leaned against a tree. "Fufufufu~ you are quite the charmer are you?" You said as you approached closer to him your lips close to his. You watched as his face went from lust to shovk as he saw your lower half, "You know...i'm sure you will feed my children well" you said as you instantly began to tie him up with your silk. He let out a muffled scream as you covered his mouth and worked down until he was covered in it. You picked him up and went straight to your cave which wasn't to far away, the human was struggling the whole way.

You placed him down once you entered, "ah it's so good to see you my children~!" You said as you stared at the black widow spiders that littered the walls. "Don't worry! Mommy's bought you food!" You said as you walked over to the man and bit him, you heard him let out a muffled scream at the feeling. Sooner or later his insides basically became a smoothie, you watched as your children got out of their webs and began to eat him from the inside out. After awhile, all that was left was a very thin corpse, you let out a giggle. You ended up letting out a yawn, boy you sure are tired! You slowly crawled onto your bed, blinking your eyes, you fell asleep.

 

The next morning, you decided to go to to explore somewhere that's not the woods. You settled on Ebbot City, but before you steeped out of your cave you realized something. Who would want to see a girl with half the body of a black widow? Not to mention your bright red eye's and your arms that from your hands, were black and faded to your skin color, the blackness stopped right underneath your shoulders.... it's a good thing you know how to shape shift. As soon as you did, your hair was a (H/C) instead of black and your eyes were a (E/C). You were still wearing your sleeveless sweater that exposed your stomach but you were weraing black jeans and black boots that stopped at your knees.

You went over to your drawer and took out a black long coat that stopped also at your knees, you took out some gloves too since you only managed to reduce the blackness to just your hands so you need to wear gloves. You grabbed your purse and opened it, you took out some red lipstick and put it on, after all, your pretty sure that its unnatural for humans to have rosey lips unless they have lipstick on. You sighed, finally finished with your look, now off to explore!

*time skip*

You were walking around Ebbot City, nothing too intresting was happening and it was already getting late. What you realized though was that you got quite a few stares, maybe it was because of the was you dressed? Your thoughts were cut off when you found an alley way, you have heard that there is a high chance of something horrible happening like getting mugged but you are naturally curious, besides! You can defend yourself just fine! As soon as you toke a couple of steps inside you felt a hand on your shoulder, you instantly turned around to see a group of men. The smell of cheap whiskey and beer was strong. "Oh? What can I do for you gentlemen?" You said, "haha! Nothing much but maybe a sweet treat from a pretty lady like you should be enough~" one of the men said.

You smiled sweetly and opened your mouth to say something but before you did someone yelled, "HALT HUMANS!" You all turned to face a short sceleton wearing some sort of armor and a blue bandana. "LEAVE THE MISTRESS ALONE!" He said as he walked over but then paused and said "PLEASE?" the men just stared at him and all bursted out laughing. One of them picked him up and held up his fist "what are going to do about it pipsqueak?" He said, you walked behind the skeleton and stared at the man, still smiling sweetly. The men all stared at you in question but all froze when hey saw your eyes slowly turned red and your sweet smile turned into a sadistic one, the men all ran away dropping the skeleton while yelling "Witch! Witch!" The skeleton slowly stood up, you turned your eyes back to ''normal'' and waited for the skeleton to stand up. He turned over to look at you and ran over to you, "MISTRESS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh yes! I'm fine" you said, "OF COURSE YOU ARE! AFTER ALL THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE WAS ABLE TO RESCUE YOU!" He said proudly. 'oh my~ he is so adorable and innocent~! not to mention a gentlemen~' you thought, you have heard of people finding some long term mates but you never we're interested, maybe you should give it a try? You giggled, "of course, if it weren't for you I would've gotten hurt" you said, he posed proudly. "Say, what is your name?" You asked, "OH RIGHT! HOW RUDE OF ME! MY NAME IS THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE! BUT YOU CAN JUST CALL ME BLUE" Blue said happily, 'my! my! my! He truely is adorable!' You thought. You grabbed his shoulders and he looked at you questionably, "MISTRESS? ARE YOU ALRI- MPH!" You cut him off by hugging him, he instantly got squished by your boobs. "You truely are adorable!" You said, speaking your thoughts, "MPF NFH AFH UPH AFH UFH! (Translation: I'M NOT ADORABLE!)" He said.

 

Blue could smell your scent, it was practically around him, you smelled strongly like jasmine oil. You loosened your arms a bit, it was enough for blue to speak but not enough for him to escape, Blue's whole face was blue, how ironic. Before he could ask why you did that, you began to plant kisses all over his face, his face got even more blue if that was even possible by now. You leaned against the alleys wall and took away one arm so you could stroke his skull lovingly, Blue began to relax because of how you smelt like Jasmine oil. You then pulled away, he whined not being able to hug you anymore.

"Fufufu~ that's enough for now, I believe we both should head home" The Mistress said, "O-OH YES! YOUR ABSOULTELY RIGHT MISTRESS!" Blue said, He watched as you began to write something down, "here, I think we should hang out sometimes" she said, the paper had her number on it. It even had a little heart at the end! He heard the sound of tapping and looked up to see you walking away, you were already halfway across the street. He began to run after you, "W-WAIT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME YOUR NAME!" Blue said, he watched as you stopped at the end of the street and turned to face him. "My name is (Y/N)" You said with a heartwarming smile, Blue couldn't help but smile back, "IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU (Y/N)! GOODBYE!" Blue said as he waved.

You waved back, he watched as a truck quickly passed by, however when he looked back at the spot where you were, you weren't there. Blue shrugged it off, he looked at the bag of groceries he left at the front of the alley way and quickly picked them up before heading home. You watched from the top of a building in your spider form as he went he walked home humming a tune, "Fufufufufu~ I can't wait to spend time with you Blue~" You said. You watched until he was out of you sight until you began to head home yourself. 

 

 

Blue finally reached home, he hoped he didn't spend there to long! Blue could still feel the lipstick on his face, but thats okay! He stepped inside to see everyone, well, maybe half? Of everyone was watching a movie, Blue turned to shut the door behind him. "HELLO EVERYONE! I HOPE I DIDN'T TAKE TO LONG!" Blue said, "UGH! ABOUT TIME!" Edge said but he stared at Blue's face, not just Blue's face and his clothes that were slightly ragged from when You hugging him. "WHAT. THE. FUCK." Edge said, "LANGUAGE!" Blue scolded, "bro? What's wro-" Stretch stopped when he saw how his brother looked. He heard Red snicker, "So? Did ya pay some hooker to have some fun with ya?" Red taunted. "NOPE! I HAVE OFFICIALLY GOTTEN LAID!" Blue said proudly, he watched as Sans spit out his ketchup, Papyrus and Scream look confused, his brother, Red, Edge, Black, and Russ look shocked and how Axe bursted out laughing.

"HER NAME IS (Y/N) BY THE WAY!" Blue said, "WOWIE! CAN I MEET HER BLUE?" Papyrus asked, Blue thought for a moment. "I'LL HAVE TO ASK HER" Blue said, "OH OK! THEN WHAT'S SHE LIKE?" Papyrus asked. "OH SHE'S.... WAIT WHAT'S THE WORD? OH RIGHT! SHE'S VERY SEXY!" Blue said, his brother and everyone else looked shook except for Axe who was laughting harder now, Scream who looked even more confused, and Papyrus who listened with interest. "OH! HOW INTERESTING! WHAT ELSE?" Papyrus asked, "WELL, YOU KNOW THAT ONE CHARACTER FROM OVERWATCH WHO'S CALLED WIDOWMAKER? YEAH SHE SORTA SOUNDS LIKE HER!" Blue said, "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE DATING WIDOWMAKER!" Papyrus said. "WIDOWMAKER FUCKING SUCKS" Edge said, "LANGUAGE!" The two said at the same time, welp reader is in one hell of a ride.


	3. Birb (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a bird along with her sister and two brothers.

"Sis! Sis! Wake up!" Your older sister shouted, you looked up to see your sister, her blue hair shined in the sun, your sister was jumping on your bed to try and wake you up. She would often flap her wings to make the bed shake even more, she stopped when she realized you were awake. "Good morning to you too! Anyways can you make breakfast? Your the only one who can" she said, you simpily nodded. It was technically true since you look the most human out of everyone, your sister had wings for her arms along with the legs of a bird. Happy, that was your sisters name, she was a grey catbird, she had a huge fear of cats which was funny.

Then there was your brothers, they were both lovebirds, Lovey had red hair with yellow wings while Dovey had green wings, like his brother he had red hair. All of your siblings were harpys meaning that they couldn't use their hands since it was their wings. You however, you had your wings attatched to your back along with some tail feathers but that was easy to cover up. You got out of bed and stretched your arms and wings before flying downstairs since it was faster than walking. You quickly made some scrambled eggs and bacon, before you ask you and your siblings are alright with eating eggs since they are ddead anyways.

Anyways you flew upstairs, took a bath, brushed your teeth, did all that hygienic stuff, and put some clothes on. You were wearing a black and white swing dress, a pair of black flat slip on shoes, and a pair of black ankle core leggings. Then you heard the door from downstairs slam open, "THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS RETURNED!" You heard Papyrus say. "Papy! Sans!" You heard your siblings yell, you didn't mind the noise.

Happy was the first to see the two but instantly stopped when she saw other people behind, "who are they?" Lovey asked, "Are they dangerous?" Dovey questioned. "Don't worry, these are our....cousins, along with my dad and uncles" Sans said. "Sans, when you said you had birds I thought you meant the animal" Gaster said as he countinued to stare at the three in wonder, this was causing gaster to have his scientific self to slowly pop up.  "Hello Sans's family! My name is Happy!" Happy chirped, "I'm Lovey!" "I'm Dovey!" The two said happily, "WAIT WHERE IS (Y/N)?" Papyrus asked. "She's staring at us from her creepy corner again!" Dovey wined, Papyrus looked up to the shadowy corner of the ceiling to see to a figure sitting on a swing that they had put there for her, big (E/C) eyes staring down at all of them.

"OH HELLO (Y/N)! THE GREAT PAPYRUS DIDN'T REALIZE YOU WERE THERE! COME DOWN AND MEET OUR FAMILY!" Papyrus said, he watched as a pair of wings opened before you gently and majestically flew down. You turned to his "family members" "greetings, I am (Y/N)" you said in your usual soft voice, "anyways this is (Y/N) she doesn't talk much besides a few words so don't expect her to give you a full conversation" Sans said. "Anyways, these are my cousins Blue, Stretch, Edge, Red, Black, Russ, Pink, Purple, Axe, Scream, Hip Hop, Tango, Fresh, Sniper, Pistol, G, Green, Crow, Albino, Nova, and Outer, my Dad Gaster, and my uncles, Blind, Fell, Swap, Horror, Waltz, Lust, Swapfell, Galaxy, Mafia, and Raven" Sans said. Your interest however, was Crow, he looked like Sans but had different clothes and had the wings of a crow, you felt a bit of heat spread to your cheeks. "Oh wow! I didn't know there where skeleton birds!" Happy said, "mmm i'm bored, you guys wanna go play outside?" dovey said, "oh I do!" Lovey exclaimed, "me too!" Happy squealed.

"(Y/N)?" Happy asked, you looked up to her, "do you wanna play?" She asked, you shook your head. She began to pout "you're lazy just like Sans! I don't understand how you don't get fat from doing nothing!" Happy said. "Race you outside!" Lovey said as he flew past the two out to the still open door, "hey! That's cheating!" Dovey said as he and Happy flew out as well. "(Y/N)! HOW ABOUT YOU GO SOCALIZE A BIT AS ME AND SANS PREPARE THE GUEST ROOMS FOR OUR GUESTS?" Papyrus said, you blankly stared at him before you began to fly up to your room. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Papyrus said as he grabbed your hand, "GO TALK TO SOMEONE! FOR EXAMPLE MY DAD!" Papyrus told you. You let  out a small huff before you lowered yourself onto the ground, Papyrus turned to his family members, "CAN YOU ALL MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T LEAVE? ALSO, CAN YOU TRY TO MAKE COVERSTATION WITH HER?" He asked.

"DON'T WORRY! WE HAVE IT ALL UNDER CONTROL!" Blue said, "THANK YOU!" Papyrus said as he picked up Sans before heading to one of he guest rooms. You sat down on the couch, "HELLO MY NAME IS THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE! BUT YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT" Blue said. You looked around the room, 'who's child is this?' You thought as you continued to look around the room for any signs of a mother but all you saw was a bunch of skeletons watching you as is they are waiting for you to do something. "YOU DON'T SAY MUCH DO YOU? THEN AGAIN SANS DID SAY YOU DON'T SAY MUCH, THAT'S OKAY THOUGH! THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE WILL FIX THAT AND I KNOW HOW! WITH HUGS!" Blue said as he opened his arms, 'he really doesn't have a mother, does he want me to be his mother? It looks like he wants me to warm him up, it seems i'll have to take the parenting matters into my own hands' you thought. 

You hugged him back but attempted to cover him with your body causing him to get smushed in your boobs, you wrapped your wings around him to try and get him more warm. Crow seemed to notice whant you were doing and began to laugh, it took Albino and Raven a while but they began to laugh as well. "Pardon me (Y/N) but Blue isn't a child" Raven said as be attempted to calm down his laughter, "he isn't?" You asked. "Stars no (Y/N)! He is an adult like the rest of us!" Raven said, you let Blue go, "sorry I just assumed he was a child because of his childish behavior" You said, Crow had calmed down but then bursted out laughing again.

"Y-YOU THOUGHT I WAS A CHILD?" Blue said with a blush, "you act a lot like one" You said. The blush in his face grew harder and he let out an embarrassed "MWEH!" 


End file.
